


Хорошая собачка

by Li_Liana



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Аманда недовольна приездом Кассандры к Дункану в гости и решается на маленькую месть.
Kudos: 2





	Хорошая собачка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom Highlander 2020.

– Эта Кассандра меня достала! – Аманда возмущенно вышагивала взад-вперед перед устроившимся на диване Митосом.

Для того чтобы сесть и нормально поговорить, она была слишком раздражена.

– Заявляется сюда каждый раз, как будто только ее тут все и ждут, – продолжила негодовать Аманда. – Или словно у нее какие-то особые права на Дункана!

– Ты ревнуешь?

– Вот еще! Не хватало! Она меня просто бесит! Тоже мне нашлась, пророчица недобитая!

– Она опять выставила тебя вон со словами «Деточка, пойди погуляй»? – Митос блеснул собственным провидческим даром.

Аманда гневно фыркнула, подтверждая его догадку.

– Важные дела у нее, понимаешь ли! Обкурилась какой-то травы, увидела странный сон и тут же примчалась пересказывать. Предсказанием ее, видишь ли, осенило. А вот не надо ночами о Дункане думать, и вещие сны о нем сниться не будут!

Митосу уже с трудом удавалось сохранять серьезное выражение лица. Очередной приезд Кассандры его по умолчанию не радовал, но уж слишком забавно возмущалась Аманда.

– Чтоб ее пророчества ей же на голову и посыпались! – в сердцах пожелала та и внезапно застыла, сраженная явно неожиданной, но очень соблазнительной идеей.

– Митос… – совсем другим тоном продолжила Аманда пару минут спустя и даже попыталась состроить ему глазки, но вовремя спохватилась. – А давай ее разыграем?

– Как?

– Какой-нибудь инфернальной жутью, – Аманда неопределенно взмахнула рукой. – Она ж прибабахнутая и во все это верит.

Митос скептически выгнул левую бровь.

– Да, надо еще продумать детали, – кивнула Аманда, – но есть тут у меня один знакомый фокусник. Можно подстроить красивую мистификацию с появлением какого-нибудь демона.

– И кто будет являться в его роли?

– Я думала, ты.

– Нет уж, мне моя голова дорога, – категорически открестился от такой чести Митос. Тем более, шансы, что Кассандра может его не узнать, уверенно стремились к нулю.

– Тогда возьмем какое-нибудь животное, – тут же сменила план Аманда.

– Настолько страшное, чтобы испугать Кассандру? – скептически уточнил Митос.

– Ты читал собаку Баскервилей? – провокационно поинтересовалась Аманда.

Митос едва удержался, чтобы не уткнуться лицом в ладонь. С другой стороны, увлекшуюся Аманду так просто не остановить. Да и зачем? Хотя – стоит ли в это ввязываться?

Митос подумал, что вот ему уж точно неразумно разыгрывать Кассандру. А еще о том, что их отношения уже ничем не испортить, потому что дальше портить уже некуда.

***

– Это что за тонконогая коза?

– Во-первых, не коза, а козел! Тьфу, пес, – поправилась Аманда, – А во-вторых, это испанская борзая.

– Ты этой доходягой собралась Кассандру запугивать?

– Нарисую на ней скелет люминесцентной краской – будет смотреться как родной, – огрызнулась Аманда.

– Да она и так почти как голая скелетина. – Митос продолжал скептически рассматривать приведенную Амандой собаку.

По крайней мере, она была черной – уже хоть что-то. Митос присел перед псом, почесал за ухом и слегка покрутил туда-сюда собачью морду. Пожалуй, при должной раскраске должно получиться достаточно устрашающе.

– Вот именно! И дорисовывать ничего не надо, только родные ребра поверх шкуры наведу.

– И зубы надо светящимися сделать, – посоветовал Митос. – Желательно, красными.

– Ты издеваешься? Где ты видел собак с красными зубами?

– Собак – нет, а вот злобных демонов… – хитро прищурился Митос.

– Нет, так дело не пойдет, – решила Аманда. – Нам нужен конкретный мистический образ, а то мы сейчас тут понапридумываем.

– Цербер? – предположил Митос.

– Ты предлагаешь пришить ему две дополнительные головы?

– Можно приделать всего одну и получится орф, – продолжил развлекаться Митос.

– Да ну тебя! – отмахнулась Аманда. – Надо что-то попроще и посвежее.

– А чем тебя свежесть орфа не устраивает?

– Хотя бы из нашей эры, – едко ответила Аманда и полезла в телефон читать википедию.

Митос пошел на кухню, поискать, чем бы покормить их будущего мифического монстра. Не отрываясь от экрана, Аманда побрела следом.

– Посмотри, какая прелесть, – Аманда на несколько секунд повернула к нему телефон. – Гримов заживо хоронили под строящимися церквями, и потом они охраняли кладбища.

– Они вроде невысокие были, – усомнился Митос.

– А у нас будет грим-переросток! – постановила Аманда. – Еще страшнее и зловещее.

– Осталось только заманить Кассандру на кладбище, – Митос поубавил ее оптимизм.

– О! Это церковные гримы привязаны к кладбищам, а обычные – нет. И у некоторых народов они еще считались предвестниками смерти, – Аманда продолжала увлеченно листать страницы на экране.

– А что там пишут про их внешность? – провокационно уточнил Митос. Ответ он знал, как и саму легенду неоднократно слышал, еще во времена ее возникновения.

– Ну… ничего конкретного, – разочарованно вздохнула Аманда. – Просто страшная черная мертвая собака.

– Значит, возвращаемся к вольному полету фантазии и красным зубам?

– Ладно, будут тебе красные зубы, – картинно закатила глаза Аманда. – Только сам придумывай, как их изобразить, чтобы не отравить собаку. А то в случае чего ее хозяин потом сам меня съест, причем без соли.

Митос только довольно кивнул, наконец-то определившись, какую из тарелок пожертвовать псу и что туда положить.

– Знаешь, он говорил, что псу положен специальный корм, – глубокомысленно заметила она, наблюдая как стремительно пожирается кусок сырого говяжьего стейка.

– А почему ты его не купила?

– Я?

– Ну не я же.

***

– Дункан, нам надо серьезно поговорить. И у нас осталось очень мало времени.

Кассандра была бледна, решительна и исключительно целеустремленна. А еще она ворвалась в квартиру МакЛауда в пять утра, но кого волнуют такие мелочи?

– Что случилось? – он резко сел на кровати, на ощупь нашаривая штаны на стуле, едва различимые в предрассветном полумраке.

– Я видела знак.

– Какой? – Дункан едва подавил зевок. Нет, он никогда не недооценивал значимость заявлений Кассандры, но спать хотелось просто дико.

– Мне уже совсем немного осталось.

– В каком смысле?

– В том самом. Вероятно, это наша последняя встреча. Обычно они забирают свою жертву на рассвете.

– Кто? – Дункан окончательно проснулся.

– Посланники иного мира.

Дункан подумал, что, пожалуй, поспешил с предыдущим выводом о своем переходе в бодрствующее состояние. Может Кассандра ему только снится? Или у нее приступ лунатизма и не проснулась как раз она?

– Какого иного мира? – осторожно уточнил он.

– Ты не знаешь, – отмахнулась Кассандра. – Никто не знает. Это древние предания моего народа. Наши боги и наши… – Кассандра на мгновение запнулась. – Наши проводники в загробный мир.

Дункан встал, прошелся по комнате, пытаясь собрать мысли, подошел и открыл окно. Утренняя свежесть хоть немного прояснила тяжелую со сна голову.

– И он к тебе явился?

– Кто?

– Проводник.

– Да, – Кассандра кивнула. – Знаешь, по-своему это даже хорошо. Я словно вернулась в детство и снова слушаю историю своей старенькой бабушки. Я думала, мои боги давно забыли про меня, и я давно перестала быть той, кто когда-то им поклонялся, но нет, они помнят… – на глаза Кассандры навернулись слезы, и она их решительно смахнула. – Но мы отвлекаемся! До рассвета осталось совсем немного, а я еще о стольком важном должна успеть тебе поведать…

– Как он выглядел?

– Кто? – Кассандра снова не поняла, о ком ее спрашивает Дункан.

– Твой проводник.

– Да какая разница…

– Как?

– Да зачем тебе знать облик древнейшего существа, памяти о котором уже не осталось на этой земле? Я последняя, из живых, кому он может явиться.

В отличие от разнервничавшейся Кассандры, Дункан прекрасно помнил, кто еще мог быть знаком с настолько древними легендами и предрассудками.

– На что хотя бы похож? Человек? Зверь?

– Если ты так настаиваешь, то это бессмертный дух первого пса – друга и помощника нашего кочевого народа.

– То есть, он выглядит как собака? – скептически уточнил Дункан.

– Как скелет собаки с красными зубами, горящими глазами и окутанный струящейся тьмой, – Кассандра обиженно поджала губы. – Даже не думай, я не могла спутать с какой-то обычной собакой. Это просто невозможно!

– Оставайся здесь, – постановил Дункан. – А я схожу, разберусь с этим твоим… проводником в загробный мир.

– Но это опасно!

– Воин света я или кто? – отшутился он и побыстрее сбежал.

Высказывать Кассандре свои подозрения насчет того, кто может быть причастен к этому загробному явлению, Дункан поостерегся. К еще одному раунду разборок между Кассандрой и Митосом он был категорически не готов. Пусть лучше считает, что ее преследовал древний пес, а Дункан его героически прогнал.

***

– У вас совесть есть? Ну хотя бы какие-то остатки? Хоть крохотные?

Злоумышленники сидели по разным краям дивана с удивительно одинаковыми выражениями лиц, типа они друг с другом не знакомы, а валяющуюся у дивана черную борзую вообще впервые видят. Впрочем, ни капли раскаяния не проступало ни на одной наглой морде, и на собачьей тоже.

Пес упоенно грыз огромную кость и казался исключительно довольным жизнью.

– Вы ее чуть до инфаркта не довели!

– У бессмертных инфарктов не бывает, – тут же возразил Митос.

– Ты вообще молчи! – Дункан гневно ткнул в него пальцем.

– Почему сразу я? – возмутился древнейший. – Это была идея Аманды.

– А ты бы мог ее остановить.

Митос крайне скептически посмотрел на Дункана, и тот осекся под его взглядом. Да уж, отговорить вдохновившуюся идеей Аманду даже ему обычно не удавалось.

– Да, моя! – с вызовом созналась Аманда. – И что? Почему, каждый раз, когда она заявляется в город, она выставляет меня, как какую-то нашкодившую школьницу?! И вообще, дорогой, ты бы определился, мы вместе или ты с ней?

– Между мной и Кассандрой ничего нет! – тут же отперся Дункан.

– Еще не хватало, чтобы было!

Дункан в поисках поддержки покосился на Митоса, но тот уже успел куда-то сбежать – совершенно бесшумно и абсолютно бесследно. Из собственной квартиры, между прочим!

– Ресторан и театр, – обреченно предложил он откупные.

– И ювелирный! – тут же просияла Аманда.

– Только мы не будем его грабить, – тут же многоопытно уточнил Дункан.

– Тогда еще и картинная галерея, – же подняла ставки Аманда.

– Хорошо, но ее мы тоже грабить не будем.

Аманда фыркнула, но согласно кивнула и, уже взяв Дункана под руку, мимоходом уточнила:

– И надо еще завезти песика его хозяину.

– Хорошая собачка, – тяжко вздохнул Дункан, берясь за поводок.

О том, что в его квартире сидит нервная и взвинченная Кассандра, он старательно не думал. В конце концов, инфарктов у бессмертных действительно не бывает.


End file.
